Proposal
by toomuchshipstoship
Summary: John takes Dave out on a date on a plan to propose to him. JohnDave, with Vriska as John's ex. (What. I like Vriska) Might write a smut chapter for this if some people want it. Rated T, might be changed to M.


Dave yawns as he stretches his arms up in to the air, getting out of bed at the same time. He glances at the bedside clock. It is somewhere around 11 in the morning. He doesn't bother to hurry as it is a Sunday. Dave gets up, pulling the blanket over him and drowsily walks over to the kitchen.

"Morning, Striderp." A voice chirpily greets him when he reaches the kitchen. He looks at John, who smiles at him. Dave waves with one hand, the other hand holding the blanket. He sits on the countertop, watching John make breakfast. John looks really happy today, compared to other days.

"Hey, Dave. Would you…uh…like to go out for dinner later?" John asks, handing a plate of pancakes to the blonde. Dave takes the plate and leans down to get a fork from the countertop drawer.

"Yeah, sure. Just, let's not go to somewhere to fancy and shit." Dave answers, swinging his legs slowly while eating the pancakes. John chuckles and sits on the countertop, right next to the younger Strider.

Dave suddenly wishes he has his shades on as he can feel that John is just quietly looking at him, not eating at all. Awkward silence fills the room for a while.

"Why the sudden date, though?" Dave asks, putting the blanket on the countertop and walking towards the sink. John looks away and slightly mutters something. Dave can see that the black haired boy's face is slightly flushed due to both Dave's question and the fact that Dave has nothing but a pair of shorts on.

"I…uh…just thought it would be a good day to do so." John mutters. Dave chuckles and walks up to him. He kisses the other boy and smiles. Dave is really confused on how the little shy, timid boy can actually top him in bed.

"I guess that's what they say as 'Looks can be deceiving'…" Dave mutters.

"What?" John asks the blonde.

"Nothing. I'm just gonna go do some things. So, what time should we go?" Dave asks covering the blanket over himself again.

"Uh…eight, I guess?" John stutters. Dave smiles and kisses the other boy on the lips, before walking away. John slumps, pulling out a small box out of his pocket.

"Okay Egbert…Don't screw up, you've been going out with Dave for, what? 3 to 4 years? You're going to do this. You will do this John." John mutters as he looks at the box.

* * *

"Dude, you ready?" Dave asks as he takes his shades on the table. He is wearing his normal long sleeved T-shirt, matched with a pair of black jeans and sneakers.

"Yeah. Let's go now." John answers. He is wearing his normal pair of jeans, a white short sleeved shirt along with a green collared jacket. He grabs his wallet, tucking it in the jacket's right pocket.

"John, why are you so fucking nervous right now. Seriously, if you're sick or something we can cancel. I don't mind a bit." Dave says as they walked together. John shakes his head and grabs the blonde's hand, pulling it into his jacket's left pocket. Dave's face suddenly flushes at John's sudden action.

"It's okay…I'm not sick or any- Oh fuck." John suddenly mutters. He forgot to bring the small box along. He looks at Dave and gives an awkward smile.

"Uh… yeah I forgot something so, can we like, go get it?" John asks. Dave nods and they both quickly ran home. Dave waits for John outside the apartment while John runs inside to their house, grabbing the box and bolting out again afterwards.

"Yeah, so you got what you left?" Dave asks. John nods, still panting from running around to find the little box. John grabs the blonde's arm and runs to the restaurant they are going to. John doesn't really like going out to eat, but on special occasions, why not? Plus, the people working there, including the boss are all really good friends of John. Well, except Karkat.

"H-Holy…Shit why did you have to…fucking run?!" Dave pants as they finally reach the restaurant. John, still panting from both running to get the box and running to the restaurant, holds the blonde's hand again and walks in.

The place is rather crowded even though it's already eight in the evening, but they manage to find seats anyway. The customers are just some young people around their age, some alone, with friends or on a date, like Dave and John.

"Hey there Vriska." John greets the young waitress as they sit down at one of the tables. Vriska smiles and looks at Dave.

Well, well, well…I can see that little John Egbert brought a date tonight. What do you wanna order for tonight?" Vriska asks, teasing the two boys. Dave blushes and looks away.

"The usual, Vris. How are things with you and Tavros? " John answers, fixing his glasses, teasing back. Vriska blushes and gives a thumb up, gesturing that they're going well. John and Vriska had gone out with each other before, but they both came to a conclusion that they're not really each other's types.

After some time, their order arrives. Dave just eats his food quietly, quickly. Probably because he sees Karkat glaring daggers at him. When they both finally finish eating, John asks Vriska if she can clean the table. Vriska, slightly confused, just nods and takes the dishes away, coming back to wipe the table afterwards.

"Dave." John calls out, noticing that Dave is dazing. Dave looks at the boy and smiles.

"What?" He asks. John walks to Dave's side of the table and leans in to kiss the blonde. Dave gives out a rather surprised sound, attracting a few customers. As soon as John pulls away, Dave looks around, noticing the fact everyone is looking.

"Dude, what the fuck?!" Dave curses, still blushing. John ignores Dave's ramblings quickly carries the boy in his arms, climbing up his chair and then on their table. Vriska's eyes widened slightly at the sight.

"Hey guys. I think you all know me and Dave, but I'll just introduce us. I'm John Egbert, he's Dave Strider. We're both in a relationship for 4 years now. But today, I'm going to move up a notch." John explains, setting Dave down next to him on the table.

Dave, still confused, just waves at everyone. He then looks at John in his confused expression. John calmly kneels down on one knee, pulls out a small box and opens it, revealing a small golden ring. He glances at Vriska who slightly widens her eyes in a pleasantly surprised way.

"David Elizabeth Strider, will you marry me?" John asks, holding the ring towards Dave. The whole restaurant is full of gasps, squeals and murmurs. Dave cups his mouth, blushing and trying to hold in his happiness.

"J-John…Yes! Hell fucking yes!" Dave screams out, hugging John tightly. The whole restaurant starts cheering and clapping as John slides the ring onto the blonde's ring finger. He plants a kiss on Dave's lips and carries him down from the table, turning to Vriska.

"Well, I guess I misunderstood your little shy self, Egbert! Congratulations to both of you." Vriska says, nudging John on his sides. John pays the bill and quickly walks out of the restaurant, still carrying Dave in his arms.

"That was really corny, what you did in the restaurant." Dave mutters, arms over John's neck. John chuckles and looks at the blonde.

"Oh really? Who was the one squealing over the fact that I proposed to that person on a table at a restaurant?" John answers teasingly. Dave blushes and kisses the boy.

"So, now. Where should we go?" John asks. Dave nuzzles his head on John's neck and shrugs.

"I don't know, maybe we can run around in town till 3 am, or maybe we can head back home." Dave answers, looking at the ring. John smiles and walks down the sidewalk of the street.

"Let's go home then. Maybe we can just…" John stops there, looking at Dave, who slightly blushes.

"…Watch Con Air?" John continues, smirking at Dave. He knows what was the other boy thinking, but he decides to tease him by giving that pause.

"What the fuck, dude. Con Air. Really Egderp." Dave says. John chuckles as he enters the apartment's door.

"I'm just kidding. You can choose." John says, setting the blonde down on the couch. Dave quickly hugs the black haired boy, pulling him down on the couch, falling right above Dave.

"I just wanna sit around with you." Dave mutters, cuddling John like a plush toy. John gives another chuckle and hugs the blonde, pulling over the blanket that Dave has been carrying around in the house for the whole day, and left it on the floor when he was running to get ready. He covers himself and Dave with it and looks at Dave, before drifting away to sleep.


End file.
